Dance Lesson
by jayhogartismyangel
Summary: Spinelli needs help with practicing his waltz before the ball. Who should he ask for help but Georgie Jones?


**Dance Lesson**

**A/N:Blame my mom for this one. She suggested that Spinelli could ask Georgie to help him practice his dancing.**

**Couple:G-Spin (sorta)**

Damien Spinelli was practicing his dancing once again now that Jason had left with Ric to learn information about where Sonny Corinthos was. He knew that it would be easier practice if he had a partner to help him,but he didn't know who. StoneCold was most definitly out of the question. Especially considering the fact that Jason had said that he would break the computer hacker's arms if he tried to make him dance. Spinelli didn't know if Jason meant it, but he knew that he sure as hell didn't want to find out. It would be to awkward with The Blond One whom he had feelings for and besides,she'd once told him that she wasn't good at dancing. He could always call the Valkyrie or the Mob Lawyer for help but that would be strange. That left his good friend The Faithful Friend and Dispenser of Wisdom,Georgie Jones. She wouldn't make fun of him for it,there would be no awkwardness,and of course she wouldn't break his arms. With a happy laugh he grabbed his phone and dialed Georgie's cell.

It rang once before a feminine voice said,"Hello?"

Spinelli hesitated a moment before asking in a nervous,hopeful voice,"Hi,this is The Jackal."

"I know who you are Spinelli. I have caller id." Georgie said with amusement,wondering what the reason was that Spinelli was calling her.

"Well,I was wondering...if the Faithful Friend and Dispenser might care to come over to my abode and...help me practice my waltzing." He said,carefully.

Georgie bit back a sad sigh. She knew that if she went over there to help Spinelli,if she felt his arms around her,it would be even harder for her to deal with him going to the Black and White Ball with Nadine Crowell but then again,she didn't want to upset Spinelli and this might be the only chance she had to dance with him. "Spinelli..." She was silent for a moment,contemplating everything in her mind,"Okay,okay I'll come over in about a half an hour and help you." Georgie finally said,then not waiting to his reply she shut off her phone.

Spinelli gazed down at his phone in confusion. He didn't understand why The Faithful Friend and Despenser of Wisdom had hung up her phone so quickly. Was she upset with him? Shrugging his shoulders he figured that he would ask what was wrong when she got here.

Hurrying into the kitchen he put a bag of bbq chips onto the table as well as a few bottles of orange soda next to them just in case he and Georgie got thirsty or hungry from their practice.

Fifteen minutes later there was a sharp knock on the door and Spinelli ran to answer it. Georgie stood in the doorway. Her dark eyes gazing up at him as she gave him a strained smile.

"Hi." She said to him in a soft voice,walking past him and into the apartment. Her gaze fell on the bag of chips and bottled soda that was on the table and smiled for real this time in despite of herself. He really was a sweetheart.

"I put out the drinks and the chips just incase we got thirsty or hungry when we where practicing." Spinelli said with a small laugh as he rubbed his hands together in anticipation.

Georgie's arm shot out and she pulled her friend closer. "Okay,um...you just..need to put your left arm on my waist." she told him,taking his hand and placing it around her. She moved her own hand up his arm and rested it on his shoulder before taking his other hand in her own and raising them together. Now just follow my lead for the moment and once you get that down you can lead.

They moved slowly across the floor and Georgie was amazed at how good of a dancer he was. She had to keep herself from resting her head on his shoulder and from pulling him into a kiss.

Spinelli twirled her gently,before pulling her back against him and dipping her slowly.

He stopped and she pulled out of his arms. She turned away and walked over to the sofa trying to stop the tears from falling. Spinelli was going to go to the ball with someone else. He was going to impress another with his skills and he wouldn't jus be dancing with them for practice. He'd be dancing with the person because he wanted to,and she couldn't help but be jealous of Nadine Crowell. Her new competition.


End file.
